The Queens daughter
by Beautiful-Stranger9
Summary: SPOILERS! There was an extra death during the battle for Gil'ead, one that has catastrophic affects on the rest of Alagaesia.Arya must adopt a new identity. Eragon and Saphira must continue to fight for their lives and the whole of Alagaesia's. A/E prob.


Hey, this is just a wee intro thats why it's so short :)

i Haven't found any like this in fanfiction so let me know if it's a good idea or what, even though not much really happens here :P

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The elves stood, heads bowed in shock and grief as they gazed at the bodies strewn before them. The crumpled form of a beloved rider and the defeated body of the golden dragon, grief filtered the air as silent tributes echoed through the minds of those nearby. With the fighting over, the battle won everything was trapped in an eerie silence that was at odds with the expected victory. It was natural in such a war for sacrifices to be made but nobody had assumed this would be the sacrifice. Nobody would have allowed it. Only one thought punctuated through the air and while it started as a diminutive thought it soon grew to a force big enough to war against the grief. In this darkest of times where hope had been killed. Where was their Queen?

* * *

As she lay on the blood stained ground she reflected on the actions that brought her to this point. Emotion it seemed had been the catalyst for many of her decisions, this was certainly no exception. The rage that had built up inside her as she saw Oromis and Glaedr fall became an undeniable force. At that moment she had raged against everything living, for everything must have played some part in the pain she was now feeling. As she watched the once mighty dragon and rider tumble to the ground she barely thought. She just moved. Springing into action she raced towards the peak of Gil'aed where Murtagh and Thorn had landed. She had attacked, foolishly but at that moment she had needed to get revenge. It was, she decided, not an overwhelming surge of emotion but shock. It had numbed her and made her vulnerable to hasty decisions that she would never previously condone. Still she would not regret it, refused to, yet she acknowledged that there was much she would regret. Never seeing her daughter again, Alagaesia free of the tyrant and that her feet wood never touch the ground of her home again. It seemed poetic almost that she was to die on a battlefield for her love; Evandar had perished in the same way. Yes, she did not mind dying. Her thoughts began to tumble over each other as a steady mist grew inside her. She felt no pain, only peace yet there was one image that stood out from the rest. It caused her brow to furrow as she watched it unfold, knowing even in her deluded state, that it was not true.

_Arya stood tall the wind twisted her hair behind her, causing it to curl round the golden circlet that incased her head. She stood regal and elegant, demanding. A blue dragon streaked across the sky colliding heavily with one twice its size. Arya who had been gazing at the two dragons, worry etched across her face suddenly whirled round lifting her sword to intercept another. They traded blows Arya quickly gaining the upper hand before she stumbled in pain. The tall man wasted no time and while she was crouched defenseless, stabbed the sword into her chest. Arya fell back her legs tangled in awkward positions with blood seeping across the ground. Her eyes widened as Murtagh strode towards her to deal the last blow. He stopped staring at the sky before turning and running swiftly away from the battle. Beside the broken body of her daughter a black Dragon landed in a dust storm and together they took their last breaths._

The queen cried out in pain. It felt as if every blow, every scratch that had occurred through her vision was now being passed onto her. The fog cleared slightly allowing her to see again. She gazed into the eyes of a healer, it annoyed her that she couldn't remember his name but she understood that the pain was from him trying to save her. She grabbed his hands and shook her head, tears slipped down the faces of those gathered around her. She remained stoic. There was something she had to do.

"I name Arya, my daughter, as heir to the throne." She paused regaining her energy. "Please convey my love to her and all the elves." The gold band around her head seemed to fizz slightly and turn incandescent before disappearing entirely.

The elf bowed his head and gestured to the three others beside him to carry their Queen. As they walked they allowed their tears to fall freely and ignored the shouts of shock and pain as they met the rest of their kind. They kept walking over dismembered corpses and mangled limbs until they reached the still bodies of Oromis and Glaed'r. Cries rang out and laments were made as eyes were cast upon the noble monarch who had fallen to save her people. The queen heard none of them nor did she feel when she was placed on the ground. She had long since faded into the darkness and the unknown.

* * *

Well let me know how it was.

Only 957 words. sorry

I'm trying to do this thing where i don't beg for reviews but um please?

i promise i'll reply to all of them, i always do :)

love to everyone that reviews in advance :D

~E~

xxx


End file.
